


Reminiscent 4

by Eve_Ninomiya



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Ninomiya/pseuds/Eve_Ninomiya





	Reminiscent 4

樱井刻意选择与山本先生办公室不同的路，在看不见山本一行人后。樱井突然拉着二宫快步走到一个很不起眼的杂物间，还没等二宫反应过来，樱井将房间上锁，将二宫压到墙上，直接吻上去。一个十分粗暴的吻，宣泄着自己不满的情感，浓重的苦杏仁味撞翻二宫的理智。快要窒息时，樱井放开了他，二宫大口呼吸新鲜的空气，有些狼狈。樱井埋在二宫的颈部，说「我很嫉妒。」

「你嫉妒什么？」二宫低声地说。

「我嫉妒你对琼斯时的眼神，语气。我想要占据你，十分想。」樱井毫不避讳地说。

二宫并没有回答，只是在沉默。樱井没有继续说下去，而是捧着二宫的脸，又吻了下去。这次的吻漫长而温柔，再次放开时，唇染上水光更加诱人。樱井仔细的吻着颈部，途中抬头问「要吗？」

此时已经意乱情迷的二宫只能点点头，享受接下去的过程。樱井十分流畅地脱下二宫的裤子，抚弄他的性器。

「唔…不行了。」二宫呻吟，最后一丝白浊的液体喷到樱井的手上。这并没有停止樱井的动作，而是将手伸到他的背后，用手指给他的后穴做扩张。

「这么快就湿了。」樱井用挑逗的语气在他的耳边说。

「还不是你干的。」二宫佯装埋怨的说。

「那这样呢？」樱井搅动甬道内部娇嫩的地方。

「你…唔…」二宫舒服的叫出来。

扩张完毕，樱井将自己的手指退出来。将二宫抱到一张桌子上，继续吻他。樱井挤进二宫双腿之间，用手分开二宫的腿，让他的后穴充分暴露，方便自己半挺的欲望进入已经饥渴难耐的穴口。

粗大的性器进入让二宫发出满足的叹息，一下下的撞击让二宫十分享受。碰到二宫的敏感点更加用力的顶撞，让二宫忍不住叫出声

「这个房间不隔音，别叫太大声，我也不愿意跟别人分享你这性感的叫声。」樱井说。听樱井这么说，二宫咬住自己的嘴唇，抑制自己的叫声。但樱井像是玩弄他，有意无意顶到自己的敏感点，分明就是想让他叫出声。看着樱井得逞的脸，二宫又气又控制不住自己，好几次差点叫出声。

樱井扶着二宫的腰让他转身，同时从桌子上下来，成后入式。二宫趴在桌子上翘高自己的臀部「快…快一点，再…再深入进去。啊…」

樱井顺应二宫的要求，加快自己抽插的速度。

「啊…好棒…sho酱好厉害…」随着速度的加快，二宫的呻吟的频率也在加快。淫乱的水声和桌子时不时被挪动的声音都在刺激着樱井

最后在一声低吼中，樱井射在二宫的里面，而二宫在刚刚的过程中又射了一次。小小的房间中充斥着两人信息素和云雨过后的味道，二宫边喘息边说「这味道怎么处理？」

「我自有办法。」樱井说。  
二宫慢慢走向自己散落在地上的衣物，刚刚的欢愉给他带来身体上的疲劳差点没让他站稳。樱井一个箭步上前扶住他，捡起衣物帮他穿上。

「你这个东西好可爱啊，真想含住。」樱井帮他穿裤子时指了指二宫的下体。

「你…」二宫气的把裤子夺过，用尽自己的力气穿上，樱井已穿戴好站在旁边笑，俨然一副诡计得逞的样子。

「下次有你好看的。」二宫放狠话。

「那到时候一定不迟到。」樱井顺着接下。

9.  
两人来到山本办公室时，山本与琼斯快要聊完。看到二宫脸上的尚未褪去的潮红，琼斯问「怎么了？脸这么红？」

听到这句话，二宫的耳朵更红了，立马想出合理的理由「哦…前几天就有感冒迹象，刚刚跟樱井桑到外面看了下公司的外围，可能受凉了。」

「嗯，确实，而且听你声音还有点哑了，要不然先让司机送你回去吧，等会叫家庭医生过来。」琼斯关系的说。

「嗯。」二宫答应下来。临走前还用“怨恨”的眼神看着樱井，樱井只能作出无可奈何的表情。


End file.
